The computing industry has seen many advances in recent years, and such advances have produced a multitude products and services. Internet websites are examples of products and services, which are created to give users access to particular types of services, data, or searching capabilities. Today, websites can be readily created by most individuals desiring to post information or provide access or connectivity to other data. Websites are also created, updated, and supported to provide constantly updated current event information, news, and other information. This data is highly managed and processed so that its presentation can be easily displayed on web browsers or other Internet connected devices.
Currently to date, however, the traditional web sites provide mostly unstructured and contextually unrelated information to a user. For example, when a phrase is searched, resulting web page typically displays many links to external websites. These links to external websites are typically selected to be displayed on the web page based on phrase matching criteria without any consideration for user interactivity and/or contextual relationship with the searched phrase. Generally, the user is forced to visit many external websites associated with presented links to find more information about the searched phrase.
Moreover, when the user is entering a phrase to begin a search, generally, little to no assistance or suggestion is provided to help the user complete a contextually connected phrase. And, if help or a suggestion is provided, the help or suggestion is based on word match only rather than providing an intelligent suggestion including contextually related information about the entered word.
It is within this context that embodiments of the invention arise.